Rikudou Sennin Reborn
by CommanderWhiplash
Summary: Naruto stumbles upon the Rikudou Sennin's temple and gains his powers. Follow Naruto as he trains to become the second coming of the Sage. Naruto is truly the Rikudou Sennin. Updates are sporadic. Previously called Sage of the Six Path Reborn. Please review. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is just a fanfic of Naruto being the reincarnation of the Sage of the Sixs Paths. I** am writing this out of boredom. Not sure where I'll go with this. Review if you want me to continue.**

**Chapter 1: Sage Reborn**

In the village of Konoha, a small blonde child with three whisker marks on each cheek was currently running away from a mob of angry villagers. "_Why are they chasing me? What have I done wrong? _" Naruto thought as he ran. He was nearing the edge of the forest, and feeling a slight shred of hope, he ran even faster towards the forest where he thought he could finally be safe from the anger of the villagers.

"Where did the demon go?" asked one man to his fellow villagers. They were obviously still angry of the incident that happened on October 10th ten years ago. On that dreadful night, while the village was currently getting ready to sleep for the night, A giant fox appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and started to destroy the village. This wasn't just your average giant fox, NO, this was the Kyuubi (Nine – Tailed) Demon Fox. There were nine known Bijuu(**Tailed- Beasts)** with the Kyuubi being the strongest.

The Hokage at the time, the Yondaime (**Fourth), **Minato Namikaze, sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn child. Not known to anyone except for a select few, knew that Minato had sealed the Kyuubi into his newborn son, Naruto. He had used the **Shiki Fujin **sealing technique of the Uzumaki Clan. He sealed the Yang half of the Kyuubi into Naruto, while he sealed the Yin half within himself. He ended up winning in the end, but due to the conditions of the **Shiki Fujin**, the Shinigami(**Death God)** removed his from his body and vanished as if it wasn't there to begin with.

When Naruto couldn't hear or see the villagers anymore, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, that would have been bad if I were caught" he thought aloud. As he was about to come out of his hiding spot, he stepped on a bit of dirt and suddenly, the seemingly ordinary of piece of earth sunk into the ground. Worried that he set off a trap, Naruto braced himself for what was about to happen. Instead of feeling pain like he expected, Naruto opened his eyes to see a massive temple rising out of the ground.

Naruto could only look in awe as the temple rose out of the ground. Naruto wondered how someone could of hid something so massive for so long. He could tell that it was there for a long time because he could see long, jagged scratches in most of the pillars. Being curious as he was, Naruto slowly walked through the massive door and into the temple. What he saw in front of was seemed like a shrine with candles, that were surprisingly, still burning. On the wall behind the shrine, there was a painting of what looked like a red eye with concentric rings around the pupil. Under the eye where nine red magatama.

Unable to resist his curiosity any longer, he walked towards the shrine and ran his hand across the strange painting. Suddenly, the eye and the nine magatama glowed a bright red. "Uh oh…" was the last thing he said as he was blinded by a bright light.

When the light died down, Naruto saw a man that looked to be in his twenties with a trimmed goatee, with short light- colored hair with two pieces spiked up that looked like horns. In his right hand he carried a Sage's staff. Around his neck, he wore a necklace with six red magatama. His eyes looked exactly like the one in the painting, but they were purple instead of red. Backing up a little, Naruto nervously asked: "W-Who are you?" Naruto said politely as not to provoke the man. "There is no need to fear child , for I bring you no harm" the man replied calmly. Naruto visibly calmed down a little, but was careful not let his guard down. "As for who I am, I am the founder of the Ninja World. I am the one who discovered the in workings of Chakra. I am the creator of art known as Ninjutsu. I am the one of defeated the monster that wrecked havoc to the world centuries ago. I am known as the God of Shinobi. I am the Sage of the Sixs Paths." the man, now known as the Sage of the Sixs Paths explained. "Now who are you, my friend?" SOSP(**just to make it shorter)** asked with a smile on his face.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, sir" Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki… a fine name indeed" the Sage complemented. "Thank you , sir" Naruto said with a bow. "I can sense you are pure of heart, Naruto- san." the Sage said with a smile. "But if I'm pure of heart, why do the villagers hate me so much?" Naruto asked with a sad look. The Sage merely looked at Naruto closely and began to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Well, it looks like you have one of my children sealed inside of you, Naruto" the Sage replied. Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "O-One of your children?"he asked with a shaky voice. "Not biologically, but I did create him" the Sage answered with a grin. "Speaking of which, why don't we go visit him?" the Sage asked. "Close your eyes, Naruto" the Sage said with a voice of authority. Then the Sage put his hand on Naruto's head.

"You can open your eyes now, Naruto" the Sage said after a minute or so. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw that he was in sort of sewer. "Ugh, this place looks like a dump!" the Sage said with a frown. **"So my jailer finally decides to visit me" **a deep and dark voice echoed throughout the sewer. Naruto jumped in surprise and looked forward, and saw a huge cell with a piece of paper on it with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it. **"Why have you come here, kit?" **the voice asked. "Hey don't look at me, he's the one who suggested it!" Naruto exclaimed pointing towards the Sage. The fox eyes widened in shock. **"Jiji? Is that really you?"** Kyuubi said in shock. "It's good to see you again, Kurama, how have you been?" the Sage asked. **"Miserable"** Kurama replied with a deadpan expression.

"So how did you get in here?" the Sage asked. **"Well, a descendant of your older son took control me, and forced me to attack the Village" "Then the Yondaime Hokage sealed me into this, gaki" **Kurama explained. "Hey!" Naruto shouted. The Sage examined the information presented to him. "Someone besides my older son who inherited my eyes was able to control _you?'_ the Sage asked in intrigue. **"Pretty much"** Kurama replied. **"So what are we going to do now?"** Kurama asked after. "I am going to merge with Naruto here" the Sage replied casually. "Wait, what do you mean _ merge_?" Naruto asked in horror. "Don't worry Naruto, it isn't painful or anything." Naruto seemed to relax at that. "So.. what's going to happen?" Naruto asked. "Well, I will use my Yin Release to combine our souls together which will take about an hour to complete" the Sage explained. "So what will happen after that?" Naruto asked. "I will become a part of your mind, kind of like how Kurama is" the Sage answered. "I will also be able to talk to you in your mind and give you advice and stuff" the Sage said with a grin. "Are you ready to do this , Naruto?" the Sage asked. Naruto nodded, with a hint of excitement. "Alright here it goes **Yin Release: Soul Merge" ** Naruto felt his knees buckle and his body fall to the ground. Darkness overcame him.

"_Did it work?" _Naruto asked, not feeling very different. "It sure did, Naruto!" the Sage said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Awesome !" Naruto exclaimed. "So what now?" Naruto asked out loud. "I will now be training you all of my skills" the Sage said. "Ok , but where will I train?" Naruto asked. "You can train in this temple. There is a training room here along with three bedrooms." the Sage answered. " Ok, but where will I get food?" Naruto asked. "You can go and hunt and fish outside" the Sage said..sagely.

So the for the next six years, Naruto trained.

**That's it for Chapter 1. Please review if you want me to continue with this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. In the last chapter, Naruto merged with the Sage of the Six Paths and trained in his techniques. Thanks a lot for the your reviews. Your reviews give me inspiration **** Keep then coming. I will also try and give more detail to the story. **

**-After the time skip—**

After six years of training under the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto had grown a lot. Both physically and mentally. The training to become the next God Of Shinobi wasn't easy. But Naruto had done it . Naruto's appearance also changed. Gone was the 'kill me orange' jumpsuit, which was now replaced by clothing fit for a sage. He wore a mesh shirt under a dark red T-shirt. Over that, he wore a white haori identical to his sensei. On the back of his haori was a red Rinnegan eye with nine magatama under it. He wore black pants and black sandals. He carried the Sage staff that his sensei carried. His hair was also identical to his sensei's as he had to pieces of hair spiked up like horns. He also had the same necklace as the Sage. At the moment, he was walking towards the village.(he has been gone for six years just outside the village)

"Guess I better go talk to JiJi" he thought out loud. "Yea, I bet he'd want to where you've been the past six years, spoke the voice of the Sage. "I'm just worried that he'll have to do more paperwork" he chuckled to himself. As he approached the gate, he saw that the village hadn't changed much. Not wanting to deal with the guards, Naruto pumped chakra to his legs, and leaped into the air. He spread his arms to angle himself towards the Hokage Tower. When he landed there was barely a noise as his feet touched down on the roof. He could overhear the Sandaime talking with someone. "I just hope Naruto is okay" said a voice Naruto did not recognize . "I'm sure he is very safe, Jiraiya" the Sandaime reassured the man now known as Jiraiya. "I hope he isn't dead. I already failed Minato when I didn't check up on him. I don't want fail him again by letting him die while he's so young. I'm a bad excuse of godfather. " Naruto could hear the pain in Jiraiya's voice. He had a godfather. He had godfather that thought he was dead and that he failed in taking care of him. Naruto decided that now was the time to reveal himself. He climbed down the roof and climbed in trough the window. The two men just stared at him. Naruto glanced at Jiraiya. Jiraiya wore a green short kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. "Who are you?" the Hokage demanded. "I can't believe you don't remember me, Jiji." he said with one of his usual grins. Hiruzen's (the hokage) eyes widened .

"Naruto?" Hiruzen asked. "You bet, Jiji!" he replied. Jiraiya's eyes also widened . He didn't expect his godson to be so grown up. "What happened to you?" Hiruzen asked. "I thought you were killed!" said with a frown on his face. "Well I was being chased by some villagers and got chased into the forest." I hid in some bushes until they gave up and left. You wouldn't believe what I discovered when I was about to leave. "This information is going to need some privacy. He took out some paper from his pocket and put it up on the wall. He made a hand seal and the seal glowed faintly. "You know Fuinjutsu?" Jiraiya asked in surprise. "Yup! I learned it when I was gone for the six years" Naruto replied.

"So Naruto, what did you discover during your 'disappearance'?" Hiruzen asked. "I didn't really disappear Jiji, I was only a mile away from the village" Naruto replied. "I sent out ANBU squads to search for you and they came back with nothing" Hiruzen wondered how Naruto could have hid from ANBU that long without being while being only a mile away from the village. "Well that's what I'm about to talk about, Jiji" Naruto replied. Hiruzen nodded as Naruto began to tell his story.

To say that Hiruzen and Jiraiya were shocked was an understatement. Finding out this BIG piece of information blew that away. "Let me get this straight" Jiraiya said. While you were hiding from the villagers, you stumbled upon the temple of the Sage of the Six Paths?" Jiraiya said to make sure he got everything correct. "Yup" Naruto replied. "Also that you actually _met _him there?" Naruto nodded. Jiraiya just sighed and rubbed his temples. "Where is he now?" Hiruzen spoke up. "Up here" Naruto said pointing towards his head. "You _merged _with the Sage of the Six Paths ?" Jiraiya asked in shock. "Right on the dot. He's also been the one who trained me all these years. He taught me everything I know. " "I also got a little present from merging with him." Naruto said with a grin. Jiraiya and Hiruzen looked on in confusion. Naruto closed his eyes, and he reopened them, both of them had wide eyes. Naruto's eyes were purple and had concentric circles around his pupil. "You received the Rinnegan?" Jiraiya exclaimed. This much news was too much on him. His godson that went missing for over six years then returning and declaring that he met the Sage of the Six Paths and that he had merged with the founder of the ninja world.

"So Naruto, what do you plan on doing now?" Hiruzen asked. "Well," Naruto said with a sheepish grin. "I was kind of wanting to become a ninja of Konoha…" "That can be arranged Hiruzen said with a smile. "All you have to do is show me that you can do the Clone, Transformation, and Replacement Techniques. " Naruto nodded and then proceeded to do the required jutsu. First, he put this fingers into a cross shape, and then with a puff of smoke, appeared three identical clones. "Very good, Naruto" Hiruzen said with a proud smile. "Now do the transformation jutsu. Naruto made the necessary hand signs, and with a poof, he turned into Jiraiya. Hiruzen walked up to the transformed Naruto and examined him carefully. Seeing no obvious flaws, he nodded to Naruto who changed back into himself. "Now for the Replacement Technique" Hiruzen threw a blunted kunai at him and with yet another poof, a chair was embedded with the blunted kunai. And where the chair used to be, Naruto was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Congratulations Naruto , you are a Genin of Konoha.

**Pretty short chapter, but I'll make the next one longer. Also, I will be revealing some of Naruto's techniques as well. That's all for now, see you next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers! I am back today with a new chapter of SOSP Reborn! First off, I wanted to say thank you to all who reviewed. Now in the last chapter, Naruto tells the Hokage of the Sage of the Six Paths and his Rinnegan. In this chapter, we will see Naruto reintroduce himself to Konoha as an official ninja! To prevent confusion, Naruto was promoted the same time as everyone else. With nothing else to say, let's get on to the chapter. I do not own Naruto.**

**Sage of the Six Paths Reborn: Chapter 3**

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha with a smile on his face. Part of the reason he was smiling was about being made a ninja. The other part was that the villagers saw him as completely different person. Most of them didn't recognize the 'Demon Brat' that screamed that he was going to be Hokage at the top of his lungs. Naruto enjoyed not seeing the hate filled glares that he saw every single day of his life. On his training trip, Naruto had left his loud and obnoxious self, and turned into a mature, patient, and caring individual who kept their emotions in check. While walking through the streets, Naruto's stomach to rumble. "Looks like I need something to eat" he chuckled to himself.

As he entered his favorite ramen shop, Naruto was greeted by a girl with brown hair and was wearing a white robe with an apron. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, how may I help you?" the girl asked. "You don't remember me, Ayame- chan?" Naruto asked. Ayame looked at him in shock. "N-Naruto, is that you?!" she asked. He nodded, "The one and only!" he said with a wide grin. "Hey tou-san, check out who visited!" Ayame called to her father. A few moments later, an elderly man wearing the same outfit as his daughter walked out from inside the kitchen. "Is that Naruto?!" he asked in shock. Ayame nodded. "He's grown, hasn't he, tou-san?" Ayame asked her father. "He sure has" he said aloud. 'I just hope he hasn't grown out of liking ramen' the old man thought to himself. "So Naruto, where have you been all this time?" Teuchi asked.(1) "I've been in the woods training. Can't become Hokage if I don't train, can I?" Naruto said with a smirk. The two ramen chefs nodded. "So what's up with your hair?" Ayame asked as she glanced the two horns made of hair on his head.

"Let's just say I 'adopted' it from a friend of mine." he replied, thinking of his sensei. "So Naruto, what'll it be?" Ayame asked, taking his order. "I'll have ten bowls have of miso pork" Naruto answered. "Ten miso pork, coming right up, Naruto!" Teuchi asked while heading back into the kitchen. "So Naruto, what did you learn on your training trip?" Ayame asked while he was waiting for his food to arrive. "Just some Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, etc." Naruto replied. At that moment, Teuchi came from the kitchen with ten steaming bowls of ramen in his hands. "How strong do you think you are, Naruto?" Ayame asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'm pretty strong. It wasn't a lie. He WAS pretty strong. Probably strong enough to take on a group of Jonin. After he was done with his ramen, Naruto got up and walked to his apartment.

**X-X-X**

Naruto opened the door to his apartment room and walked inside. '_Might as well kill time with training' _he thought, after looking at his alarm clock and seeing that he had a few hours to spare. Naruto did some hand seals and then slammed his hands on the floor. There was a puff of smoke and sitting in front of him of was a huge scroll that was the same length as his bed. He opened the scroll and started to read what to learn next. Naruto has learned a lot of jutsu from this scroll.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Naruto, you see that big scroll over there?" the Sage asked from inside Naruto's mind. After looking around for a few moments, Naruto finally found what he was looking for. He picked up the scroll and opened up to find a list of jutsu written on the inside. Naruto's eyes widened in awe. "There's got to be a million jutsu listed in this thing!" Naruto thought out loud. The Sage (__**AN: I'll just call him Rikudo from now on :/)**__ chuckled. "Well I DID design it to update itself once a month with new jutsu that people have created Rikudo said. "It's been like what, three- thousand years?" Rikudo asked to no one in specific. _

"_Am I going to learn ALL these jutsu?" Naruto asked with a bit of excitement. "Well most of them anyway." Rikudo said with a grin. "We'll start with taijutsu and go from there" Rikudo instructed his new student. "Yes, Rikudo- sensei" Naruto replied with a huge smile. Rikudo returned the smile with and even wider smile. _

_Flashback end_

Naruto was now at the Nature Release section. Naruto had made it halfway through all the nature release jutsu. He was currently reading about Explosion Release, made by combining the Fire and Wind elements. The scroll said you had to combine the Fire and Wind elements together to create explosive chakra. In battle, the user could aim their hand at a target and then literally disintegrate them. "Hmm.., I'm gonna need some help" he thought out loud. He put his fingers in a cross seal and with a puff of smoke, twenty clones came into existence. "Alright, you know what to do!" Naruto exclaimed as the all the clones answered, "Yes sir!" and started to do their assignment. Meanwhile, Naruto was getting ready to go to bed. 'Big day tomorrow, so I want to wake up early if I want to make it to team announcements' Naruto thought while brushing his teeth.

Just before sleep washed over him, Naruto told Kurama and Rikudo-sensei goodnight. "Goodnight Kurama, Rikudo- sensei" Naruto said to his two tenants. "**Goodnight, Naruto" **they replied at the same time.

_The next day…_

Naruto woke up at 6:00 AM thanks to his stupid alarm clock that wouldn't shut up. As he sat up on his bed, he noticed that his clones had gone out to the training grounds and practiced with the Explosion Release. Naruto grinned inwardly as he watched tiny sparks dance around in his palm. Shadow clones were awesome. Not only were they great for combat, they were also great for training purposes. The shadow clone technique helped him learn techniques that would normally take years to master. But with his shadow clones, he could cut the time in half.

Naruto gently walked out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and made himself breakfast. Rikudo had taught Naruto how to hunt and fish during the training trip, along with other useful survival skills. Kurama taught him about the past Hokages, especially the Yondaime, who sealed Kurama within him, and that he was his father. He also told him that Kushina Uzumaki was his mother. Naruto was shocked, to say the least. Kurama said that his father had no choice but seal him into his own son. He couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own. He died believing that Naruto would become an incredible ninja. Naruto learned that both of his parents loved him with all their hearts. Kurama told him that his father was overjoyed when he found out that he was going to have a son. During that time, Naruto made a promise to his parents. He promised that he would protect his precious people with all that he had.

After getting dressed, Naruto headed out through the window, and went straight toward the academy. When he arrived, he took a seat next to raven- haired boy wearing a blue shirt with a red and white fan in the back and white pants. While he was waiting for the announcements to begin, two girls came crashing through the door, looking like they were fighting. One of the girls had long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail. She also had blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt and apron-looking pants, while her stomach was covered in bandages. The other girl had long pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a bright red dress with white circular markings, and green shorts.

"Back off Ino-pig, I got here first!" the pink haired girl said to the blonde one. "Yea right, Forehead, I got here first! That means I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" the blonde, now known as Ino retorted. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm afraid I'm the one that got here first, which means I get this seat." Naruto said. "Who do you think you are?!" You can't just come in here and sit next to _Sasuke-kun!" _ Sakura said with stars in her eyes. "Then what makes you think YOU can come in here and sit next Sasuke." Naruto replied. "By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just became a Genin yesterday." Sasuke just looked in thought. '_Who is this guy? Well at least he got the fangirls away from me. So I guess he isn't that bad.' _Sasuke thought.

A few minutes later, a man with a scar across his nose came walking into the classroom. He looked at the kids that were talking all out once. He took a deep breath, and suddenly his head grew twice as normal and he shouted," SHUT UP AND LISTEN, BRATS!" That seemed to work, and the class settled down. "I will now be announcing the teams" the teacher said as he read off a list of names. Naruto wasn't really paying attention and decided he would wait till his name was called. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said while not looking up at the students.

After the team announcements had been made, every other team except for Team 7 went to meet with their senseis. Team 7 was busy waiting for the sensei to show up. So they waited….and waited…. and waited. Finally, after the second hour of waiting, Sakura stood up and shouted, "WHERE THE HELL IS OUR SENSEI?!" to no one in particular. Naruto's eardrums were hurting due to the volume of her screeching. But ignored it, looking down at the notes his clones wrote down about the Explosion Release.

After another hour of waiting, the door opened to reveal a man of average height with gravity defying hair, wearing the standard Jonin attire. He wore a mask that covered half his face, and his headband was tilted so that it covered his right eye. He was reading a small, bright orange book that he kept reading for another two minutes before looking up. "My first of impression of you...you're boring." the man said before saying, "Meet me up on the roof" and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

When they arrived on the roof, they saw their sensei still reading his orange book. "Now is the time we introduce ourselves" he said while closing his book. "Why don't you start first, sensei just so we know how it goes" Sakura asked. He gave slight nod and put his book away. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. "My hobbies and dreams are none of your business" he stated with an eye-smile. The rest of team 7 sweat dropped. 'All he told us was his name' was what went through all of their minds. "You're up first, Pinky" Kakashi said while looking at Sakura. "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are, she looked at Sasuke and giggled. My dreams are, again, she looked at the brooding Uchiha and giggled. 'Great a fangirl ' was what ran through Kakashi's mind at the girl's antics. "You're up next, emo" Kakashi said looking at the Uchiha. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike A LOT of things, and I don't particularly LIKE anything. I don't have a dream, I have a goal, and my goal is to kill a certain man and restore my clan. " the Uchiha stated before continuing to brood. "We saved the best for last. Your turn, Blondie.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen and training. My dislikes are people who make fun of others. I also don't like it when people underestimate me. My dream is to become Hokage so that I can protect those I care about" Naruto said before looking elsewhere.

'Pretty interesting team I got here' Kakashi thought as he proceeded to talk to his team. "Now that introductions are over, I'm going to tell you about the real test." "But we already took a test, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura replied. "Yes you did, but that was just to weed out the lost causes" Kakashi retorted. "This test will see if you have what it takes to survive in the real world" Kakashi explained. "I want you to meet me here tomorrow morning to take your REAL test" Just when he was about to leave, he added, "Oh, and don't eat breakfast unless you want to puke" and left in a swirl of leaves.

'Well I guess time to leave' Naruto thought as he used his speed to run to his apartment. When he got home, he summoned his jutsu scroll from its dimension. 'Hmm… let's see… Swift Release, being able to move at an untraceable speed… may come in handy one day' Naruto said as he read about the technique. He made a familiar cross sign, and twenty clones appeared. "I want you guys to go to the training grounds and study the Swift Release" he informed his clones. They simply saluted, and jumped through the window, making their way to the training grounds. "Got a long day ahead of me" Naruto thought aloud as he proceeded to rest for the test (**AN: Ha-ha, it rhymes****).**

**Well, that's the end of chapter three. In the next chapter, Team 7 will be taking their REAL Genin Test. don't forget to follow, fave, and review! See you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter of SOSP Reborn. In the last chapter, Naruto and his team met with Kakashi Hatake and begun with introductions. In this chapter, they will be taking their REAL Genin test. If you watched the anime or read the manga, you pretty much know how it goes. But in this story, it's going to be a whole lot different. Don't forget to follow, fave, and review. I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 4 **

When Naruto awoke in the next morning, he was pleased with the results with the Swift Release. Naruto up and did his morning routine. He took his time getting to the training grounds, since he knew that Kakashi would be late. When he got there, Sasuke and Sakura were there waiting for him. "What took you so long?" screeched Sakura as she saw him approaching. "Relax, Kakashi – sensei isn't even here yet" Naruto replied as he simply sat down and started to read his book. Three hours later, Naruto sensed another chakra signature nearby, closed his book and stood up. Kakashi appeared at the same time Naruto stood up. "YOURE LATE!" screamed Sakura, which caused Naruto to cover his ears.

Kakashi merely waved it off and reached into his pocket and grabbed two bells. "Your test will be to take these two bells from me" Kakashi explained. "But sensei, there are three of us and only one of you. Won't you get hurt?" Sakura asked. Naruto chuckled and replied, "Us beat a Jonin like him? I don't about you Sakura, but I know that you don't become a Jonin for nothing. "He's right. Come at me with the intent to kill, or else you're never getting these bells from me" Kakashi said as he was setting an alarm clock. "You have until noon to get the bells. And…BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled as he vanished.

Sakura and Sasuke jumped into the forest to hide, while Naruto just stood in the same spot. 'What is he doing?" Kakashi wondered. 'Why is he just standing there?' Kakashi got his answer almost immediately when a kick to his back sent him sprawling to the ground. Kakashi's visible eye widened. 'What?! I didn't even sense him!' Kakashi thought as he got up and went into a fighting stance. "You're pretty good. Being able to suppress you're chakra so well that I couldn't even sense you coming until it was too late" Kakashi said, complementing the blonde. In reality, Naruto hadn't made an attempt to suppress his chakra at all. That was pure speed. 'I knew the Swift Release would come in handy' Naruto thought, smirking mentally. A split second later, Kakashi was struggling to block the onslaught from the blonde.

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto's shadow clone was heading to Sasuke's position to inform him of the purpose of the test. Once one of Naruto's clones reached Sasuke, he tapped the raven- haired boy on the shoulder. Sasuke turned around and took a double take. He turned around again seeing Naruto still fighting their sensei. "Don't worry, I'm a shadow clone. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "The point of the test is for us to work as a team" Naruto explained. "I'm pretty sure if we don't team up, we will fail" Naruto said. Sasuke thought about what Naruto had said. It did make sense. Surely their sensei could take them all down without even trying. "Fine. I'll work with you" Sasuke answered. Naruto gave him a small grin. "Alright then, let's go find Sakura" Naruto said. With that, they jumped through the trees, searching for their remaining team member.

They both saw Sakura lying flat on her face, passed out. "Looks like Kakashi got to her" Naruto thought out loud. Naruto threw a couple kunai with tags at the end. The tags on the ground glowed faintly, and Naruto jumped down towards Sakura. "What were those?" Sasuke asked looking at the kunai. "Detection seals. They're designed to uncover anyone in the area" Naruto replied. Once they woke Sakura, Naruto informed them if their plan. "So do you guys understand the plan?" Naruto asked. They both nodded with determined faces. "Alright, I'll provide a distraction" Naruto said before leaping into the trees.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was sitting in a tree reading his orange book. He let out a perverse giggle. Naruto was in the tree across from Kakashi's. Naruto decided that this was the time to strike. With the speed of a cheetah, he sprinted towards Kakashi and swung a right hook. Kakashi only had a second to react to the attack. Kakashi raised an arm to block the boy's fist and countered with his own. Kakashi, not knowing that Naruto was pushing him to the clearing, was struggling to block the boy's blows.

Suddenly, several kunai came from all around him. Kakashi had to work double time to dodge the blonde's punches and the incoming kunai. When they reached the other side of the clearing, a giant fireball came flying towards Kakashi. 'Shit, Nature Manipulation?! Genin aren't supposed to know how to do that yet!' Kakashi screamed mentally. Kakashi jumped up to avoid the incoming fireball and then he leaped into the trees, trying to distance himself from the Genin. 'This team was better than I thought' thought Kakashi as he scanned the area for a place to hide. 'Those kunai must have come from Sakura, considering that Sasuke was preparing his jutsu' Kakashi deduced. 'Looks like they got the point of the test down'

"Alright, I have his location, grab the bells when I give the signal" Naruto informed the rest of his team. Sasuke and Sakura both nodded and returned to the trees. Naruto dashed right in front of Kakashi, weaving hand seals in the process. **"Storm Release: Laser Circus!" **Naruto cried as bursts of electricity made their way towards Kakashi. Reflexes taking over, Kakashi quickly weaved hand signs and shouted, **"Earth Release: Mud Wall!" **then a wall made mud erected itself in front of Kakashi to protect him. Naruto smirked. "That won't help you sensei!" Naruto cried as the electricity seemingly went _around_ the wall, forcing Kakashi to leap back in surprise. Big mistake. Once Kakashi leaped back, Naruto shouted, "NOW!" Then Sasuke and Sakura came from behind Kakashi, reaching out to the bells. Naruto threw a smoke bomb, and the area was enveloped with smoke.

Kakashi opened his eye, and looked around. His students were in front of him, holding the two bells. A moment of silence passed, until Kakashi gave them an eye-smile. "Congratulations, you pass!" Kakashi informed the Genin. "You successfully completed the assignment and figured out the true purpose of the test" Kakashi said. "We are now officially Team 7!" Kakashi explained with an eye-smile. "We start with missions' tomorrow morning" Kakashi informed them. "Be at the Hokage Tower by 9:00 AM" Kakashi said before vanishing.

When Team 7 was about to leave the training grounds, Naruto called out to his teammates. "Hey Sakura, Sasuke!" The two Genin turned towards their blonde teammate, wondering what he wanted."What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Just a second Naruto replied before going into one of his holsters and pulling out four scrolls. He gave two to each. "What are these" Sakura asked. "These are some jutsu scrolls that I think will help you out in the long run. His gaze went to Sasuke. "There are some Fire jutsu and some Taijutsu techniques in there. The other one has something special that you might want to read" Naruto informed Sasuke. "Where did you get it?" Sasuke asked with his eyes narrowed. "Let's just say that I borrowed it from a special someone" Naruto replied before turning to Sakura. "These scrolls contain some basic Medical Ninjutsu, which I think you can specialize in, due to your rather small chakra reserves, which means that you'll have an easier time with chakra control.

With that, Team 7 went their separate ways. Naruto felt pretty hopeful in giving them those scrolls. Unknown to Sasuke, Naruto had received the second scroll from a certain Uchiha while he was running from the village.

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was currently learning the tree exercise, which would help him have better chakra control. Naruto had been at it since very early in the morning, and was determined to get to the top by midnight. Naruto took several steps away from the tree that he was trying to climb. Just when he was about to run towards the tree to gain momentum, he heard rustling in the bushes nearby. Naruto, being the curious boy that he was, called out to the person in the bushes. "Hey I know you're there! You can come out! Suddenly, a man that looked to be in his teens with raven-colored shoulder length hair and onyx eyes with stepped out from behind the bushes. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. The man replied, "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I have just committed a serious crime and I am now running from the Hidden Leaf Village. "Uchiha? You mean you're one of those people that have the red and white fan on the back of your shirts?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded, "The very same. Sadly, I was ordered to kill my entire clan because they were planning a coup d'état to overthrow the Hokage. Itachi realized that he was talking to a child about him killing his entire clan. "Do you want a place to stay? You can stay with me if you want. Naruto gestured for Itachi to follow and soon they were in a clearing. "Am I supposed to be seeing something?" Itachi asked the blonde. Naruto shook his head, "I sure hope not. Or else I'll have to fix the transparency seal. With that said Naruto did a hand sign and released the seal covering the temple. Itachi stood wide-eyed at the temple. _

_After Itachi was settled in, Naruto asked him questions about his past. Itachi told Naruto about his younger brother, Sasuke, who he couldn't bear to kill the person most important to him. Itachi stayed for two weeks until he had to leave. Before leaving, Itachi asked if Naruto was going to the village. When he answered yes, Itachi gave him a letter to give to Sasuke, explaining his purpose of killing the clan. _

**That's chapter 4. Team 7 has passed their Genin Test and are now officially Genin. Naruto also gave Sasuke a letter from Itachi. Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite! See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everyone. Last time, Team 7 passed their Genin Test. Naruto also gave Sasuke a scroll from Itachi. Now we see Sasuke reading the letter from Itachi. Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 5 

That night, Sasuke went inside the Uchiha Compound and went inside his room. He pulled out the scroll Naruto gave him, and to say the least, he was shocked.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_If you are reading this, that means you have met Naruto Uzumaki. I gave him this letter to give to you. I have been staying with him for the last two weeks, and today I am making my leave. In this letter, I will be telling you why I killed off the clan. I will also be telling you a few things that will help you in the long run. _

"_First of all, I was ordered to kill the clan. I was spying on the clan and giving information to the Hokage. Now, before you start getting angry at the village, don't be." The Uchiha were planning a coup to overthrow the Hokage. Our clan was currently a threat to the village. I did what was best for the village. After I killed the clan, I begged the Hokage to protect you. After that, I fled the village. I still want to protect the village, but now that I am a missing-nin, I can't. That is why you, Sasuke, must take up my position. Protect the village with all your power. Restore the Uchiha Clan. Maybe someday we will be reunited, and things will go back to normal. But until that time, get stronger. Make friends. Protect those precious to you. _

_Now about those things I said will help you. Look under my bed and get the scroll hidden there. It has some jutsu that I think will benefit you. _

_That is all I have to say. Trust in your allies, and they will trust you. _

_Love, _

_Itachi_

Sasuke was crying after he read the letter. He couldn't imagine the pain that Itachi must have felt to go through. That night, Sasuke made a promise. He promised that he would get stronger, and protect those that were precious to him. He stood up and walked towards Itachi's room. True to Itachi's words, a scroll was laying under the bed. When Sasuke opened the scroll, he found ten Fire techniques and some taijutsu techniques. Sasuke closed the scroll and went to bed. He had a long day ahead of him.

**The next day…**

Team 7 met at their usual meeting place at the bridge. Naruto saw the usual. Sakura trying to get a date with Sasuke, Sasuke refusing to go on a date with Sakura… yeah… the usual. Anyway, as Naruto was nearing the bridge he made several shadow clones, and told them to do some shopping while we was out doing missions with his team.

Sasuke was the first to notice Naruto's arrival. He stood up, and walked over to his blonde teammate. "Naruto… thanks…for giving me the scrolls yesterday" the last Uchiha said to the blonde. "No problem" Naruto replied. They both sat down next to Sakura, and continued to wait for their sensei.

Meanwhile, Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mindscape. "Hey Kurama, Rikudou-sensei "Naruto greeted. "How have you been, Naruto?" Rikudou asked. "Pretty good. Our team is a little shaky, but I think we'll live" Naruto replied. Rikudou let out a chuckle, and then motioned for Naruto to sit down. "Naruto, as you know, there are eight more Tailed-Beasts in the world. Naruto nodded in reply, but wasn't sure where the Sage was going with this. "So… what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked. Rikudou closed his eyes for a moment and then the reopened, a smile on his face. "I want you to gather them. Seeing Naruto's confusion, Rikudou decided to elaborate more. "A group called the Akatsuki is currently trying to gather the Tailed-Beasts to resurrect the Juubi. The Juubi is the monster that I sealed into myself. When I was nearing my death, I used the Creation of All Things technique to separate it into nine different constructs. Thus, the Tailed-Beasts were born." Rikudou explained while a Naruto sat there with a look of awe. "So what are their names? I mean, if you gave Kurama a name, shouldn't they all have names?" Naruto asked. Rikudou grinned, "You catch on pretty quick, Naruto. Yes, I did give them all names. I'm going to tell you them, just so you can have a little more info. The Ichibi or One-Tails is named Shukaku. The Nibi or Two-Tails is named Matatabi. The Sanbi or Three-Tails is named Isobu. The Yonbi or Four-Tails is named Son Goku. The Gobi or Five-Tails is named Kokuo. The Rokubi or Six-Tails is named Saiken. The Nanabi or Seven-Tails is named Chomei. The Hachibi or Eight-Tails is named Gyuki. And of course, you already Kurama here" Rikudou said. "Those are tough names to remember" Naruto replied.

Rikudou chuckled, "They sure are. Now I will be telling you what they all look like in order. Shukaku is a One-Tailed Tanuki. Matatabi is a Two-Tailed cat. Isobu is a Three-Tailed turtle. Son Goku is a Four-Tailed monkey. Kokuo is a Five-Tailed dolphin-horse. Saiken is a Six-Tailed slug. Chomei is a Seven-Tailed rhinoceros beetle. Finally, Gyuki is an Eight-Tailed Ox-Octopus. Did I miss anyone, Kurama?" Rikudou asked the giant fox behind him. **"I don't think so, Jiji" **Kurama replied. Rikudou nodded and returned his attention to Naruto. "Your sensei is here Naruto. You must go now" Rikudou informed the blonde. Naruto nodded, and went back to reality.

When he opened his eyes, standing in front of him was Kakashi, reading his orange book. "Glad to see your awake, Naruto. " Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "I was awake the whole time sensei. I was just doing some meditation." Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded in understanding, and proceeded to inform his team of today's schedule. "Alright Team, today we will be doing some D-Rank missions. So for the rest of the day, Team 7 spent their time gardening, chasing cats, carrying groceries, chasing cats, painting fences, and chasing cats. Did I forget to say they chased cats?

Team 7 did a lot more of these for the next two weeks. When the second week was over, Naruto was pissed. Just when the Hokage was about to give then another D-Rank, Naruto shouted,"Jiji, I'm tired of D-Ranks, can't we get a better mission?" Naruto said with puppy dog eyes. "Well if Kakashi thinks its okay, I don't see why not." The Hokage replied while turning to Kakashi. "I think they're ready for a C-Rank, what do you guys think?" Kakashi asked his team. The three Genin nodded. The Hokage gave them a smile. "Alright then, just let me get your client." Hiruzen said before signaling the ANBU to send in the client. When the door opened, it revealed an elderly man wearing a brown shirt, pants and a straw hat. The smell of alcohol was radiating off of him. "These are the people who you assigned to protect me? A duck-butt, cotton candy, and a scarecrow? The blonde one actually looks decent." the man stated. "This is your client, Tazuna. You will be protecting him while he finishes the bridge connecting Wave Country and Fire Country together" Hiruzen said.

"Well, looks like I won't be getting anyone else. Meet me at the front gates in two hours" Tazuna said before walking out the door. Kakashi turned towards his team and told them to pack for the mission. Two hours later, they all met up at the front gates of Konoha. "Alright, we're all set to go. Let's go" Kakashi said as the group walked out of the village. They walked through the forest for a while, when Naruto said he had to pee. Kakashi sighed, "Make it fast."

Naruto walked for about five minutes before he stopped in a familiar clearing. Naruto made a hand seal and the temple showed itself, in all its temple glory. "It's been quite a while." Naruto stated to no one in particular. He walked through the entrance of the temple and walked around for a while. Once he found what he was looking for he took out a sealing scroll and sealed the items into the scroll. What were the items, you may ask? Just some extra sage staffs and robes. On the outside, the staff didn't look like much, but in reality it could be used to summon all five of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. The Bashoshen, the Benihisago, the Kohaku no Johei, the Kokinjo, and the Shichiseiken. All the tools required vast amounts of chakra to wield, so no ordinary ninja could use them. Rikudou decided that Naruto would summon all the tools once he had finished mastering his jutsu.

"You sure took your time." Kakashi said as he saw Naruto emerging from the forest. "I really had to go, sensei." Naruto replied. "Can we go now?" Naruto asked as Kakashi gave him a nod in reply. They kept walking for a few more hours before Naruto saw a puddle in the middle of the road. 'That's odd. It hasn't rained in days and that is a pretty big puddle' Naruto thought as he stared at the strange puddle. Suddenly, when they walked pass the puddle, a couple of missing-nin sprang out of the puddle, all the while wrapping their chain around Kakashi. The two missing-nin pulled the chain tightly, which caused Kakashi to break into pieces.

Sakura and Sasuke both had a look of shock on their faces. "One down, four to go" one of the missing-nin said. As they both charged towards the group, Naruto made a few hand seals and called out,"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" Suddenly, the missing-nin were sucked into the ground, neck-deep in mud. Naruto examined them carefully. "Hmm… the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu. B-Rank missing-nin from Kiri." Naruto stated. Then he looked towards the trees and called," You can come out now, Sensei!"

Kakashi jumped down the tree he was hiding in and congratulated Naruto. "Good job taking care of the Demon Brothers Naruto." Then turned to look at Tazuna, who was sweating bullets." These are two Chunin Level missing-nin from Kiri." "You said we had to protect you from bandits. This C-Rank mission just turned A-Rank. "Kakashi stated. "You have some explaining to do, Tazuna." Kakashi said. Tazuna sighed as he began his story. "Wave was once a prosperous and peaceful country. But all of that changed when Gato arrived. He took over Wave and turned into a bandit camp. Thieves run rampant, stealing our goods, hurting our friends, violating our women." (**A/N: I put violated because I don't like using 'that' word. Just to keep this story PG. ;)) **Team 7, especially Sakura, were shocked to hear this news. "That's why I want to build the bridge connecting Wave to Fire Country. So that we can be freed of Gato's treachery. So that we may have hope again." Tazuna was shedding tears as he was telling his story. Kakashi thought over the information he was just given. Then he turned towards his team. "What do you guys think? Should we stay and complete the mission, or go back and leave Tazuna here?" Kakashi asked his team.

"I say we continue the mission. After all, Konoha would look weak if we couldn't complete this 'C-Rank' mission." Naruto replied. Kakashi looked towards Sasuke and Sakura and they both nodded. Then Kakashi turned back towards Tazuna. "You're a luck man, Tazuna. If I were to decide the fate of this mission myself, we would have left." Kakashi said the old drunk. "Thank you!" Tazuna cheered. "Once we finish the bridge, I promise we'll give you A-Rank pay." Tazuna promised.

"But first, I want to interrogate these two" Naruto said looking towards the Demon Brothers. "Very well then Naruto, go ahead." Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded his thanks, and proceeded to make a barrier. "Earth Release: Mud Encampment Wall" Naruto shouted as four walls made of mud surrounded him and the Demon Brothers. Then when Naruto thought it was safe, he muttered, " Wood Release: Wood Tentacles" and giant tree roots sprouted from the ground, taking the Demon Brothers out of the mud.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them to reveal the Rinnegan. The brothers were awestruck at seeing the legendary dojutsu in the flesh. Naruto looked into their eyes before asking, "What other ninja has Gato hired to kill Tazuna?" One of the brothers, Gozu, answered "The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice Haku of the Yuki Clan." in a monotone voice. Naruto smirked. The Rinnegan was perfect for interrogating enemy ninja with its mind control ability. "You will tell no one what you have seen here." Naruto commanded. Both of the brothers nodded slowly before Naruto released the jutsu on them.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked when Naruto was finished. "It looks like we'll be dealing with Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice" Kakashi's eye widened. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone. "Positive." Naruto answered. He turned around to look at the Demon Brothers who were snapped out of their trance. "Remember what I told you. NO ONE hears of this." Naruto told the brothers. Gozu and Meizu nodded their heads rapidly before running away into the trees.

With that, Team 7 with Tazuna in tow continued their way to Wave with the information that an A-Rank missing-nin and his apprentice were waiting for them.

**That's chapter 5. Be sure to check in next time for the epic encounter between Team 7 and the Demon of the Mist. Review, Follow, Fave! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again to SOSP Reborn. Now that I'm on fall break, I have more time to update this story! :D In the last chapter, Team 7 got the C-Rank mission they asked for. But will they regret it? We find our heroes heading towards Wave Country with knowledge of an A-Rank missing-nin and his apprentice waiting for them along the way. What will become of our heroes? You will have to read on to find out. I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter 6

Team 7 was currently walking down the road towards Wave Country, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the Demon of the Mist. The road was clear most of the time, but suddenly, a heavy rolled in, obscuring their vision. "Damn, where did this fog come from?" Sasuke asked no one in particular. Naruto sensed something nearby and threw a kunai to where he sensed the disturbance.

When Naruto decided to look for his missing kunai, he found that he nearly killed a white rabbit. 'Wait, white rabbit?!' 'They're supposed to be brown this time of year!' Naruto's eyes widened as he yelled, "DUCK!" and threw himself to the ground. Everyone else followed suit, as a giant sword embedded itself into a tree. "Good reflexes, gaki." A voice complemented."I didn't expect a Genin to figure out my trap so quickly" Team 7 looked for where the voice was coming from, when a tall, muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes and small eyebrows. Bandages covered his mouth like a mask. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, with baggy pants with a striped pattern and leg warmers.

After recovering from their initial shock, Team 7 stood up. Kakashi recognized the man as Zabuza. "Zabuza Momochi, A-Rank missing-nin from Kiri. Former member of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Defected after a failed assassination attempt on the Yondaime Mizukage. Also known as The Demon of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi stated. Zabuza chuckled, "Kakashi Hatake, better known as Kakashi of the Sharingan, said to have copied over 1000 jutsu." "We were expecting you to show up." Kakashi said. Zabuza groaned. "No wonder the Demon Brothers failed. They should have retreated once they saw you. "I didn't kill them, Naruto here interrogated them and they told us you were waiting for us." Kakashi said while looking over to Naruto. Zabuza laughed, "You expect me to believe a mere Genin took out the Demon Brothers? Don't make me laugh, Kakashi!" Zabuza exclaimed. When he saw that Kakashi wasn't laughing, Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "You weren't kidding were you?" Zabuza asked. "You would be a fool to underestimate Naruto, Zabuza. When I tested his skills the day he became Genin, he forced me to reveal my Sharingan." Kakashi stated. Zabuza looked towards the blonde, and saw that he radiated a deep power. "I see… if you don't mind, I'll be taking my sword." Zabuza said to the blonde .Naruto extracted the giant sword from the tree and promptly threw towards Zabuza with ease.

"Looks like I'll have to go through you to get to the geezer, eh?" Zabuza sped through hand seals and shouted, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" then the entire area just got foggier. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Stay on guard! Zabuza is a master of Silent Killing. You're dead before you realize what's happening." Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke were frozen at the amount of killing intent Zabuza was radiating. Then out of nowhere, Zabuza listed the vital areas in the body he could hit. "So many choices… it's hard to pick just one." Zabuza said while chuckling. "Protect Tazuna! I'll take care of Zabuza!" Kakashi commanded his team. Then Zabuza appeared in the middle of the group surrounding Tazuna. "Too late! You're dead!" Zabuza shouted as he made to decapitate Tazuna. But just as the blade soared to the bridge builder's head, a hand grabbed it by the blade, and a foot collided with Zabuza's chest, sending the swordsmen away from the group. Naruto stood there, Kubikiribocho (1) in his hand. Zabuza had a look of shock on his face. 'He blocked my strike?! But how?! He can't be this powerful, can he?" Zabuza's mind raced.

"You should really watch where you're swinging this, Zabuza. Someone could get hurt." Naruto said with a smirk. "I'll admit you're good, gaki. But you're still not a match for me!" Zabuza shouted as he ran through hand seals. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Justu!" then a giant vortex of water came flying towards the team. "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" Naruto shouted as a wall of water rose up to defend the team. Kakashi decided to make his move. He charged Zabuza, kunai in hand, and proceeded to fight Zabuza in a taijutsu battle.

As the battle was raging, Naruto sensed another presence in the trees. 'That must that Haku the Demon Brothers were talking about.' Naruto thought. "Guard Tazuna. I have something I need to take care of. Sasuke and Sakura nodded, as Naruto made his way to the trees. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as twenty clones appeared. Each clone threw a kunai with explosion tags on the end. They all detonated the tags at the same time, and a huge explosion rocked the area. Kakashi and Zabuza jumped away from each other, to find the source of the explosion. 'Crap, he found Haku!" Zabuza thought. 'Kakashi was right about not underestimating him.

The explosion caused Haku to come out of the trees and go on the offensive. 'Here she comes' Naruto thought as he got into the Whirlpool taijutsu stance. Haku made to kick his chest, but Naruto ducked under the leg and countered with his own. Haku was awestruck at the grace of Naruto's movements. Haku stood up after the blow Naruto delivered to her stomach. Haku reached into her pouch and took out several senbon needles. She threw them at Naruto who dodge most of the senbon except for two that grazed his cheeks. 'Her accuracy is almost flawless.' Naruto thought. 'A few centimeters closer and I would have lost an eye.'

Naruto charged Haku who was still in the process of creating hand seals. 'Crap, he's so fast! Can't make the hand seals in time!' Haku screamed in her mind. A split second later, it felt like a boulder smashed into her at a hundred miles an hour. Haku was sent back a hundred meters away. Her ribs felt like they were on fire. 'He's so powerful! How do I beat him?' Haku thought. Then realization dawned on her. 'I could use _that _technique!' Haku thought. 'But they'll know how I fight if I manage to get through this.' 'But Zabuza-sama needs me!' I have to do it! With that, Haku proceeded to make hand seals and called out, "Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors!" Suddenly, mirrors of ice started to surround Naruto, trapping him.

'Damn it, I knew I should've studied on the Ice Release!' Naruto mentally scolded himself. But Naruto's courage did not waver. 'Good thing I have Kurama with me!' Naruto thought with a triumphant smirk. Haku was confused by the blonde's actions. 'Why is he so confident? Did he figure out this jutu's weakness already?' Haku thought.

"Hey Kurama, I'm gonna need some of your chakra." Naruto called out to the fox. "**Very well then, Naruto, sending you some chakra now." Kurama replied. **"Thanks Kurama" Naruto said as a red cloak of chakra started to form around his body. Haku was sweating bullets when she saw the mysterious red chakra twist and turn into the shape of a grinning fox. 'What is this power?!' Haku thought. 'I've never seen chakra like this before!'

Zabuza and Kakashi were exchanging blow for blow, neither one letting their guard down. That's when they felt the killing intent wash over them. Both Jonin looked towards Naruto and Haku, inside a circle of ice mirrors. 'Where is that coming from? Zabuza thought. He looked towards Kakashi. 'It's not Kakashi, and I know for a fact that it isn't Haku. Could it be the blonde one?' All these thoughts ran thorough Zabuza's mind as he looked on in wonder at the circle of ice mirrors.

Kakashi was getting worried now. 'Is the seal weakening?' Kakashi thought. Unknown to Zabuza or Kakashi, Naruto had full control of the fox's chakra. The fox's chakra started to melt through the ice mirrors that Haku had created. "I don't want to have to kill you." Naruto said. "We can work things out. Or else this chakra that I am emitting will melt through the ice mirrors." Haku thought this over in her mind. 'What he's saying is true. If this battle drags on longer, I might not last.' "Alright then, I will listen to what you have to say." Haku stated. Naruto gave her a smile. "Very well then" Naruto closed his eyes as his Rinnegan activated. He pointed his hand towards Zabuza and called out," Heavenly Pull" then an invisible force pulled Zabuza towards Naruto. Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke were wondering what their teammate was doing.

Once Zabuza was inside the circle of ice mirrors, Naruto decided to start his plan. "Hey there, Zabuza." Naruto said with a smile. Zabuza looked at the blonde in confusion. "What is it you want, gaki?" Zabuza asked. "I want to make you a deal." Naruto answered. "What kind of deal?" Zabuza asked. "In exchange for leaving Tazuna alone, I will kill the man that is hiring you to kill him, therefore releasing you from your contract." Zabuza and Haku gasped in shock. 'How does he know about Gato?' they both thought. "You are probably wondering how I know about Gato, correct?" Naruto asked. When saw them nod, he said, "When we were assigned this mission, I decided to study on what Wave's current condition was."

"I found out that Gato of Gato Shipping had taken over Wave and led them to near broke. So, I figured that Gato might have ninja crawling around the village. Then I figured out that he might have at least one A-Rank level ninja in his army. But he would need a lot of money to hire one. So, in exchange for letting Tazuna go, I will get rid of Gato so that you may have your freedom." Naruto concluded.

Zabuza and Haku talked about the idea with each other. "We could finally have freedom, Zabuza-sama!" Haku said excitedly. Zabuza saw the smile behind Haku's mask then smirked. He turned towards Naruto and said, "We accept your deal, gaki. In exchange for leaving the bridge builder alone, you will take care of Gato for us." Zabuza answered. Naruto gave them a genuine smile. "I'm glad you agreed. I will take out Gato tonight, and then you'll finally be free of his wrath." Zabuza scoffed, "Wrath? The only things scared of that midget's 'wrath' are roaches." The three of them let out a laugh, and then Zabuza and Haku made their leave.

_Few minutes after Zabuza and Haku leave_

Kakashi walked up to Naruto and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What was that all about?" he asked. "I just completed the entire mission for us." Naruto stated. Kakashi was confused, "What do you mean you completed the mission for us?" "We don't have to deal with Zabuza and Haku anymore." Kakashi looked shocked. "Y-you mean you convinced them to leave Tazuna alone?" Naruto nodded, "Yup! In exchange for killing Gato, of course." "You're going to kill Gato?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "They have been serving him for far too long, Sensei." Before Kakashi could reply, his eyes closed and he fell flat on his face. Naruto sighed, "Must me from overusing the Sharingan." Naruto looked towards his teammates and the bridge builder. "How far is it to your house, Tazuna?" he called out. "Just another mile!" Tazuna called back. Naruto nodded then motioned his teammates to follow him while he carried Kakashi.

_At Tazuna's House_

After they got Kakashi to Tazuna's house, Team 7 met Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. Naruto explained to Sasuke and Sakura that he would be killing Gato at midnight. Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads in understanding after Naruto told them about the deal he made. They were in the living room currently eating dinner. "Why do you try so hard?" a soft voice asked. Everyone in the room looked towards the voice and saw a small boy wearing overalls with his head down. "Try so hard for what?" Naruto asked. "Why do you try so hard to beat Gato? He's invincible!" " This is my grandson, Inari." Tazuna introduced the boy. "You're just going to get killed!" Inari exclaimed. Naruto waved him off, "Don't worry Inari, we just took care of one of Gato's more powerful men." "Getting rid of one man isn't going to help! Gato has a whole army!" Inari retorted. Naruto scoffed. "That army isn't as strong as my Will of Fire." Naruto said. This statement took everyone in the room aback. "Will of Fire?" Inari wondered.

"It is the belief that if you protect those precious to you, you will truly be strong. You must protect those important to you with your life. Even if there is something holding you back, you must push through it! If you can't do it on your own, ask a friend! Friends always help friends!" Naruto stated with a grin.

This seemed to gain a new hope. Inari turned around, and headed towards his room, with a lot to think about. Naruto got up slowly. "Now is the time I finally take care of Gato." Naruto said. He look towards his teammates. "Sasuke, Sakura, guard Tazuna until I get back." Naruto declared. They both nodded, and with that, Naruto jumped through the window, and sped off towards Gato's base.

After a few minutes of running, Naruto saw a giant building in the distance, and realized that it belonged to Gato. Put his hands into a cross seal, Naruto created a hundred clones to take care of the thugs while Naruto took out Gato. Once they went their separate ways, Naruto silently jumped into Gato's office, and snuck behind him. Gato was currently ranting about Zabuza and Haku's failed mission to kill Tazuna. That's when Naruto tapped him on the shoulder. Gato spun around in his chair and a look of shock spread across his face. "W-Who are you?!" Gato asked in fear while backing up. "I am the one who will end your reign of suffering once and for all, Gato." Naruto said in a calm tone. "P-Please don't hurt me! I'll give anything you want! Money, women, anything! Just please don't kill me!" Gato pleaded, practically drowning in sweat. Naruto activated his Rinnegan, and extracted Gato's soul from within his body. After that, Naruto looked into the many filing cabinets in Gatos' office. He found several bank account papers, and over a million ryo in Gato's safe. He sealed them all into sealing a scroll, and made his leave. After he had left the area, he commanded his clones to disperse, once they had finished putting up Explosion tags everywhere. Naruto made a hand seal, and giant explosion rocked the village. Naruto's end of the deal was done. Naruto returned to Tazuna's home, noticing everyone had gone to sleep.

_The next morning…_

When everyone had woken up and ate breakfast, Naruto told them about his mission to Gato was a success. Inari was speechless. The man that had killed his father was now gone. Inari cried into Naruto's chest and thanked him. Naruto pulled out the sealing scroll with the money and handed it to Tazuna. "That scroll contains all of Gato's money and the rights to his company." Naruto said. When Naruto unsealed the contents just make sure they were there, Tazuna's face was imitating a fish. "L-Look at this money! This could cover for everything Gato had done! "Tazuna exclaimed with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Naruto! You truly are a hero of this country!" Tazuna cried.

Once the bridge was finished Inari said goodbye to Naruto and Team 7 as they were leaving. "We still have to name the bridge, grandpa!" Inari said. Tazuna chuckled, "And I have the perfect name for it! The Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna exclaimed with a wide smile. Everyone who had gathered to see their hero's departure let out a cheer. Once Team 7 returned to Konoha, Kakashi said that he would submit the mission success to the Hokage and would mail them their pay. Before Naruto left to go back to his apartment, Sasuke called out to him. "Hey Naruto! Could you… train me?" Sasuke asked stressing the last part. Naruto gave him a smile. "Sure Sasuke! But be warned, I won't go easy on you!" Sasuke gave him a smirk. "I can handle anything you throw at me!" Naruto chuckled. "H-hey Naruto, could you train me as well, I don't want to feel useless to this team." Sakura stuttered. Naruto gave her a wide smile. "Alright then! Team 7 boot camp starts tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed which made Sasuke and Sakura gulp.

**That's chapter 6! Sorry if you feel like this is being rushed. The Chunin Exam Arc starts on chapter 8! The time where Naruto will be training Sakura and Sasuke will be the three week s before. Hope you enjoyed! Review, Fave, and Follow ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Welcome back to Rikudou Sennin Reborn. Before I start this chapter, I just wanted to clear up some confusion you guys might have had. In chapter 1, I said the Kyuubi attack was 10 years ago, when I meant to say 6. So for those of you that thought Naruto was 10, I apologize. Naruto is 6 in chapter 1 and is currently , I want to thank those who reviewed and your advice greatly appreciated.**** So with that cleared up, let's review chapter 6. Team 7 had completed the first C-Rank mission. Now Naruto has agreed to train Sakura and Sasuke. We seem them now a week before the Chunin Exams. **

**Chapter 7**

Team 7 was casually walking down the street to meet with Kakashi at their usual meeting place. The three had become close friends during their training sessions. Sasuke learned a lot of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu from Naruto. Thanks to Naruto helping Sasuke awaken his Sharingan, teaching him new jutsu was a breeze. Of course, Naruto only taught him C to B-Rank jutsu that required moderate amounts of chakra. Naruto felt that Sasuke wasn't ready for A to S-Rank jutsu, since he didn't have as much chakra as Naruto.

Sakura had improved the most out of the three. Naruto helped her with her taijutsu , ninjutsu and her medical ninjutsu. She had given up her crush on Sasuke, to the relief of Sasuke. She gave up on her diet when Naruto said that she would lose weight when they trained anyway. When they reached the meeting place, they weren't surprised that Kakashi wasn't there yet. They all decided to take a nap while waiting for their sensei. When Kakashi finally arrived, he saw his three students sleeping under a tree.

Kakashi sweat dropped when he approached his team. He woke them up and gave them all consent forms. "What are these for, sensei?" Sakura asked. "These are consent forms for the Chunin Exams that I have signed you up for." Kakashi answered with an eye-smile. "The Chunin Exams require three Genin per team." If one of you doesn't show up, the other two won't be able to take the exam." Kakashi explained. "Well we're definitely going to pass these Exams, because we're all going, right guys?" Naruto asked his teammates. They both nodded in response.

Team 7 continued to train until the day before the exam to rest. As they were walking to the building were the first part o the exam was to be held, Naruto sensed a faint chakra signature behind him. Three to be exact.

When he turned around to see what it was, he sweat dropped. "Konohamaru, rocks aren't shaped like rectangles!" Naruto shouted. Lo and behold, Konohamaru Sarutobi was disguised as a rectangular shaped rock. "Of course, only my rival would be able to figure out my master disguise!" Konohamaru stated. (**AN: I forgot to add him in after Naruto became a Genin. Sorry****)**

Konohamaru came out of his disguise with two of his friends. Konohamaru introduced them as Udon and Moegi. "So boss, is this your girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked looking at Sakura. Naruto chuckled, "Nope, I'm afraid she's not!"

"I knew it! I don't know why boss would go out with her!" Konohamaru said. "What's that suppose to mean?!" Sakura asked. Naruto gulped. "Run Konohamaru!' Naruto shouted.

Sakura was chasing Konohamaru at near Jonin speeds, before Konohamaru crashed into a man wearing a black body suit and wearing purple makeup. "Hey brat, that hurt!" the man said as he picked up Konohamaru by his shirt. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson!" the man stated. "Kankuro, stop messing around, he's just a kid." A blonde girl wearing an off-purple shirt with leggings and her hair gathered into four pigtails.

"No way Temari, this kid needs to learn some manners." Kankuro replied while grabbing a package wrapped in bandages from his back. "I recommend that you put him down. Wouldn't want to cause an international incident by hurting the Hokage's grandson, now would we?" Naruto asked.

At the mention of "Hokage's grandson", Kankuro dropped Konohamaru immediately. "You there in the tree, come down here." Naruto called. Instantly a boy with pale skin and red hair wearing a brown outfit with a gourd strapped to his back, appeared in a swirl of sand.

"G-Gaara!" Kankuro stuttered clearly afraid of the boy. "Kankuro, you are a disgrace to our village." Gaara said harshly. "B-but they started it first!" Kankuro protested. "Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara said with a cold tone. Kankuro gulped and quickly nodded. "What is your name?" Gaara asked, looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichibi no Jinjuriki. " Naruto greeted. The three Sand ninja's eyes went wide.

'How does he know about that?' Temari thought. **"KILL HIM! HE IS A DANGEROUS ADVERSARY!" **a voice screamed in Gaara's head. This forced the redhead to clutch his head in pain. "Mother…wants your blood." Gaara said, his voice filled with bloodlust.

"Shukaku giving you problems, eh? Pretending to be your mother? He is one creepy bastard!" Naruto stated with a chuckle. He leaned in to whisper to the redhead. "Mind if we take this somewhere more…private?" Naruto asked.

"Very well, nut I won't hesitate to kill you if you do anything funny." Gaara answered. Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm, and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto took them to Team 7's training ground which was obviously empty. "Now that we have some privacy established, here it goes." Before Gaara could question him, Naruto put his hand on his forehead and they were instantly inside Gaara's mindscape.

When Gaara opened his eyes, he saw Naruto with a tall man that was wearing the same attire as Naruto. Both men looked towards the cage that held Shukaku. Then the older of the two looked towards Gaara. "Why hello there, Gaara how have you been?" Gaara was taken aback by the man's laid back attitude. Usually people ran away in fear of what he contained, or if they had the guts, insult him.

"I am the Rikudou Sennin, the creator of Shukaku and the other tailed beasts." Rikudou introduced. "By the looks of it, Shukaku has been keeping you up all the time, huh?" Rikudou questioned. Gaara slowly nodded his head, still unsure of the man.

Rikudou took look at the seal that was holding Shukaku. Rikudou clucked his tongue in disappointment. "No wonder you haven't been able to sleep. This seal was poorly made!" the Rikudou exclaimed. "Shukaku how have you been?" Rikudou asked the one-tailed tanuki who was observing the conversation quietly. "**Not very well, Jiji. It's been boring not being to kill anyone." **Shukaku replied in a surprisingly calm voice. Not know to anyone else, Shukaku was scared of his father's sudden appearance.

Rikudou shook his head in disapproval. "That doesn't mean you can torture Gaara like that. Now apologize." Rikudou commanded like a mother would scold her children. Shukaku turned his golden eyes toward Gaara. "**Sorry Gaara." **Shukaku boomed. "I-it's okay." Gaara stuttered. He was shocked by the fact that the demon that made his life a living hell was apologizing for doing so.

"Now that that's taken care of, just let me fix this poorly made seal so you can sleep Gaara." Rikudou said. Gaara nodded politely and looked towards Naruto. While Rikudou was fixing the seal, Gaara decided to make small talk.

"So you have a tailed beast sealed in you as well?" Gaara asked. Naruto gave him a wide grin and replied, "Yup! I have the Kyuubi sealed within me."

"How did you do it?" Gaara asked after a moment of silence.

"How did I do what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"How did you live with all the hate in your life? How did you stay sane?" Gaara said with a shaky voice.

Naruto gave him a real smile. "Cause I have people to protect!" "People to protect?" Gaara repeated. "If you protect those you care about, they'll care for you!" "But I don't have anyone to protect. I don't have anyone." Gaara replied. "Your brother and sister seem to care about you." Gaara looked up in shock.

"How could you know that?" Gaara asked. "Cause I can sense their love for you, Gaara. They want to protect you from yourself."Naruto stated. Gaara's look of shock remained for a few more minutes before it morphed into a smile. "Thank you for telling me this, Naruto." Naruto returned the smile, "We Jinjuriki have to stick up for each other, no?" Naruto said with a grin.

"Now that that's over, we can now return to reality." Rikudou said. The two Jinjuriki nodded as they returned to the training ground. "Let's head back to your siblings." Gaara nodded as they were swept up by leaves.

Team 7 and the Sand Siblings were still in the same spot, waiting for their respectful teammates to return. "Gaara, where have you been?" Temari asked while glancing towards Naruto.

"We had a talk." Gaara simply replied while giving Naruto a smile. Kankuro and Temari were awestruck that their younger brother was smiling. Smiling! Gaara never smiled! When they were about to leave, Naruto called out to Gaara. "Hey Gaara, I have something to give you!" he said while catching up to the siblings. "What is it, Naruto?" Gaara asked calmly. "I wanted you to have this." Naruto replied before handing him a gold ring engraved with the kanji for 'One'. "What is it?" Gaara asked skeptically. "It's a means of communicating. Just channel chakra to the ring and speak into it. Everyone with the eight other rings will be able to hear you." Naruto held up his hand to reveal an orange ring with the kanji for 'Nine' on it.

"I plan to give these to all the Jinjuriki to communicate with each other." Gaara nodded in response as they continued on their way to the hotel. Naruto ran back to his teammates to find confused expressions on their faces. "What was all that about?" Sasuke asked. "I was just making a new friend." Naruto replied with a grin. Sakura and Sasuke just shook their heads. There was no point in trying to understand Naruto.

_Day after…_

Team 7 made their way to the Chunin Exam building. When they entered the building, they were met with a bunch of other Genin crowded around a door with two Genin blocking their way. "It's a Genjutsu." Naruto told his teammates. "They're weeding out the weaklings." Sakura and Sasuke nodded as they went up the stairs to the upper level. Seeing this, another team followed them to the next floor.

Team 7 waited near the door for any other teams that might have gotten through the genjutsu. When they arrived, they saw at least eighty more Genin already in their seats. Naruto looked around for any potential enemies. He looked at a team from the Hidden Cloud with two blonde females and a dark skinned boy with white hair sucking on a lollipop with a sword strapped to his back. (**AN: This is Yugito's team. Sorry Karui fans.) **Naruto could sense the Nibi inside the blonde girl with the ponytail. 'Matatabi's host.' Naruto thought. 'A potential threat.'

He shifted his glance to a team from the Hidden Waterfall village. They looked pretty ordinary except for one member. There was a girl with orange eyes and mint green hair, wearing a white midriff- shirt with fishnet leggings. He sensed the Nanabi within her. 'Chomei's host.' Another potential threat.'

'Four Jinjuriki at one place. I wouldn't be surprised if the Hachibi's host was here.' Naruto thought sarcastically.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next one longer. For those you who like Karui, sorry but she won't be in this fic, so please don't flame about it. That's all for now. See you next time. Review , Follow, Fave ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello once again everyone. I am really happy that you guys want me to update this story further :) Thank you for all your reviews and I am really trying to update faster. My dad hogged the computer . Anyway, enough stalling, here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8 **

After another hour of waiting, the rest of the Genin teams from Konoha showed up. Naruto saw one team with the blonde girl he met a few months back, Ino Yamanaka, with two of her teammates beside her. One of her teammates was a boy with black, pineapple-shaped hair, wearing a mesh shirt under a gray short sleeve jacket. The boy looked like he would rather be somewhere else.

The other boy had two tufts of brown hair sticking out of two holes from his hat/forehead protector. He wore a white shirt with the kanji for 'Food' on it, and he was munching on a bag of chips.

Naruto observed some of the other teams. One team had a girl with lavender hair and white eyes with no pupils, wearing her forehead protector around her neck wearing an oversized jacket. Naruto quickly identified her as a Hyuuga. One of her teammates had tan skin, with feral looking eyes with two red fang markings on his cheeks. He had a gray fur coat on with a brown and white puppy sitting atop his head.

Her last teammate was hard to figure out. He had brown shaggy hair with a gray coat concealing the lower half of his face. He wore the standard leaf headband on his head.

"Looks like all the rookies are here!" stated the boy with the dog. Ino quickly ran towards Sasuke, hanging onto his body with all her strength. "I missed you, Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted. Sasuke merely ignored her and decided to scout out the competition.

When Ino noticed that Sakura wasn't fighting over Sasuke as usual, she grew confused. "Wow Forehead, not going to fight over Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked in surprise.

Sakura shook her head, "Nope, I'm all over him now." Sakura replied. Ino had a look of utter shock on her face. In her mind she was thinking, 'Yes! Now that Forehead is out of the way, Sasuke-kun is mine!

"You should really quiet down. Wouldn't want to attract attention to yourselves, would you?" asked an unknown voice. Everyone turned their heads to see a silver haired man wearing glasses walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. The man rubbed the back of his head. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. Well my name is Kabuto." he said. "How many times have you taken these exams, Kabuto-san?" Naruto asked politely.

Kabuto gave them a sheepish grin. "Seven times, actually." he replied. "Wow, you must suck then!" the boy with the dog shouted. Kabuto adopted a serious look. "These exams aren't as easy as they seem. Luckily though, I have compiled all the information I have acquired on these 'Nin-Info' cards."

He took out of a deck of blank cards, receiving a sweat drop from all the rookies. "These cards may seem blank, but I assure you, they're anything but that." Kabuto said as he channeled chakra through one of the cards. A picture of an unknown shinobi appeared on the card.

"So is there any information on one of the competitors you want?" Kabuto asked. Sasuke stepped up to the silver-haired Genin. "Gaara of Suna and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha." Naruto looked suspciously at Sasuke. "You know their names, that makes it easy." Kabuto stated.

He took two cards from the deck, and channeled chakra into them. A picture of Gaara appeared on the card, showing his statistics. "Gaara of Suna, 30 D-Ranks, 18 C-Ranks, and 2 B-Ranks." He then looked wide-eyed at the next piece of information. "Has never received any injuries?! Impressive. Techniques unknown. "

'Must be Shukaku's sand shield.' Naruto thought. Kabuto took turned over the next card. "Naruto Uzumaki. High Ninjutsu, High Taijutsu, and Average Genjutsu." Kabuto read off the card. Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'There's no way he could have that information. The only real fighting I did was against Kakashi and Haku, and even then I was holding back.'

"Do you know anything about the teams participating? Naruto asked. Kabuto nodded, Sure do, let's see… teams from Konoha, Suna, Taki, Iwa, Kumo, Kusa, Kiri, Ame, and Oto are competing in these exams."Though I wouldn't worry too much about the team from Oto. The village just got started so they're pretty weak."

Suddenly, a man with a face covered in bandages appeared in front of Kabuto. He made to punch Kabuto in the stomach, but Naruto appeared in between them. He easily caught the mummy's fist and sent him a glare.

"Now why would you be fighting before the exams even started, buddy?" Naruto asked. The mummy was shaken by Naruto's intense glare. "He made fun of our village." he replied.

Before Naruto could retort, a puff of smoke caused everyone's heads to turn to the front of the room." A group of Chunin and a giant man standing in the middle of them appeared. "Alright you little shits, shut up and sit down!" the giant bellowed.

Everyone rushed to take a seat and instantly quieted down. "Welcome to the Chunin Exams! My name is Ibiki Morino." the man introduced.

"The first part of this exam is a written test. Anyone who is caught cheating is automatically disqualified with the rest of their team, and you won't be able to retake this exam. One of the Genin decided to speak up.

"How's that fair, people here have taken these exams before!" a Genin shouted. Ibiki smirked. "Well since I'm conducting the exam, the rules are mine to give." Ibiki retorted.

"Anyways, you get three chances for cheating. If you are caught cheating three times, you are disqualified. There is to be no talking or sharing answers during the test. You will have forty-five minutes to complete this test. At the end of forty-five minutes, I will give you the tenth and final question. "

When Ibiki asked if anyone had any questions, no one answered. "BEGIN!" Ibiki shouted.

The Chunin hopefuls attacked their papers furiously. Naruto examined the paper and found that he couldn't answer them. When he was in the forest the Sage taught him math, language arts, etc, but not even all that could help him now.

Realization dawned on Naruto. 'They expect us to cheat. They knew no Genin could answer these kinds of questions unless they were a genius.' he thought. He quickly put his hands under the table and made several hand seals. "Wood Release: Wood Clone" he whispered.

Outside of the classroom, a body emerged from the floorboards and changed into Naruto. The clone waited for one of the Chunin to exit the room. When one finally went out, the clone got behind him and knocked him out. It dragged him into a random room. The clone then changed its appearance to match the Chunin.

The clone reentered the room and immediately looked over at the Genin's papers. The clone's vision got transferred to Naruto who proceeded to write down answers to the test.

Half an hour later, Ibiki announced the tenth question was about to be said. "Now before I ask the tenth question, who here wants to drop out now?" Several hands shot up and the respective teams left. Ibiki looked over at the whole group and he gave them a wide smile. "Congratulations, you all pass!" Ibiki shouted.

Most of the Genin were shocked, annoyed, pissed, or all three. "What?! What do you mean we pass, what about the tenth question?!" shouted an annoyed Genin.

"The test was to see if you could gather information without getting caught. The tenth question was to see if you had the courage to fight for the information you needed." Ibiki took off his headband to reveal a bald head with scratches, burns, puncture wounds, and all the possible methods of torture. "You got to have the guts to keep your information to yourself, or to steal someone else's." Ibiki stated.

Some of the Genin were trying desperately to not to throw up at the gruesome sight. Then, from out of nowhere, a canister broke through a window, filling the area with smoke.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a woman with purple pineapple-style hair with fair skin, wearing a fishnet shirt clearly revealing her…assets. On top of the shirt was a brown trench coat.

Once she finished looking over the remaining teams, she scowled at Ibiki. "Twenty-nine teams left? You must be losing you touch, Ibiki!" the women said. Ibiki shrugged, "We have some talented Genin this year. "Well whatever, my name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'm your proctor for the second part of the exams. Meet me at training ground 44 at noon. Be prepared, cause I'm hoping to cut the number of teams in half!" With that, she vanished in a puff of smoke.

As told, the remaining teams arrived at training ground 44. There was sign on the large fence that read, 'Forest of Death.'

Some of the teams were intimidated by the name. Team 7 only scoffed at the scared teams."Weaklings" Sasuke stated. Naruto snickered while Sakura giggled.

"Alright maggots, listen up!" Anko exclaimed while reaching into her pouch to pull out two scrolls. "Your task is to get both of these scrolls. A Heaven and Earth scroll. You will get either one of these scrolls when the test starts. Your job is to get the scroll that you didn't get. You will have a total of five days to get to the tower at the middle of this forest."

"What will we do for food?!" Ino's chubby teammate asked. Anko had a sinister grin on her face. "There are a lot of small animals and plants that you can eat." she said.

When she received on further questions she handed out one scroll to each team and made them sign a waiver.

Team 7 waited outside of their gate, waiting for the signal to begin. A loud bell could be heard all over the forest as the teams raced into the Forest of Death.

Naruto made several shadow clones to scout out the area. "We should find a safe place to camp for the night while my clones try to look for the team with the scroll we need." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded as they set up camp under a giant tree that had an equally giant hole in it. Naruto made more clones to gather food and water while Sasuke and Sakura searched for fire wood.

One of Naruto's clones dispelled, indicating that it had been destroyed. Before Naruto sent out his clones, he made them all henge into a random person as not to alert the other teams whose team they were on.

'Someone strong enough to destroy one of my stronger clones…interesting.' Naruto thought. By nightfall, all of the clones had found no sign of a team with the scroll they needed.

Team 7 decided to look around for a team with the right scroll, careful not to stray too far from camp.

With no such luck, Team 7 decided to head back to the camp, but as they were turning around to walk back, a powerful gust of wind blew them into different parts of the forest.

Sasuke and Sakura were relatively close to each other, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. They heard a sound that sounded a lot like hissing.

"Kukuku… now that there are only two of you, this will make it easier to retrieve my prize…" A woman from Kusa stepped out from her hiding place, with a long tongue sticking out of her tongue. "Now Sasuke-kun… your body will finally be mine. "

**I am very sorry for the very late and short chapter, school has started up again and I have a ton of homework. On top of that, my dad has been hogging the computer as you might have known. I usually start off with a chapter one day and finish it another day, so you might have been confused by my words. Anyway, this was chapter 8, see you next time. **


End file.
